Sacrifice
by Cassandra Cassidy
Summary: In light of the WB airing the Dark Magician Master trilogy, I thought I'd post this. Spoiler warning rated PG13 just to be safe. Yami and DM musing.
1. The Pharaoh's Confusion

Sacrifice

_Author's Notes:  I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! ::everyone groans:: Oh come on, people! ::grin::_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahasi and is therefore not mine.  Read, review, and have a wonderful day!!! ^________^_;;;

_Summary: Yami and the Dark Magician brood over the duel against Pandora (the self-proclaimed Dark Magician Master). This fic is based on the Japanese version of the duel; the WB just aired it today.  If you don't want spoilers, don't read past this line.  Consider yourself warned._

_Author's Notes Revised: Pandora's English name is Arcana, to clear up any confusion.  Also, I would like to express my deep disappointment at how this part of the episode was translated.  YUGI'S DARK MAGICIAN DID NOT LOSE HIS SOUL BECAUSE OF THE ECTOPLASM CARD!!!  He SACRIFICED his soul WILLINGLY to save Yugi/Yami!!!_

_Rant over.  Now, on with the show:_

**Chapter One: The Pharaoh's Confusion**

****

          Yami rested against the wall of his soul room.  The only sound was that of his breathing.  Once he had freed himself from Pandora's trap, he had given Yugi control.  Partly, he had retreated because he knew Yugi wished to save Pandora.  However, it was also because he needed to think, for this battle hadn't been as routine as the rest.

            He slid to the floor, resting his head against his knees.  'I know the cards have souls, but…'  He was bewildered, to say the least.  Never, not in a million years, would he have guessed that one of his cards would willingly sacrifice its soul for him…

            He raised his eyes to look at the wall across from him.  There, carved into the sand-colored stone, was his favorite duel monster, the Dark Magician.  His eyes traced over the carvings, and he sighed deeply.  'Why?' he wondered silently.  'What made him try so hard to save me?'

            He had told Pandora that a duelist and his cards must be codependent.  He himself had complete confidence in the deck he and Yugi had compiled, however…

            "You saved our lives," he said aloud, his voice soft as he continued to gaze at the carving, "both Yugi's and my own."  He closed his eyes, leaning back to rest his shoulders against the wall once more.  When he re-opened them, their amethyst depths were filled with tears.  

"Thank you," he whispered, "I will not forget this…" he trailed off.  'You speak as if you'll never see him again,' he chided himself.  'The Dark Magician's soul went to the graveyard, just as any other time, and was transferred back to the card at the end of the duel.'  However, he kept picturing it in his mind; the energy beam headed straight toward him, the sudden light, the Dark Magician's form, shielding him from the blast…

The spirit clenched his fists in annoyance.  Why did this haunt him so?

He could vaguely hear his hikari talking to his grandfather, but it did not concern him, and so he began to contemplate what had happened.

Of course, during the duel he had taken notice of how the Dark Magician had reacted when Yami was attacked directly.  However, he had been quickly distracted by Pandora.  'How could he sacrifice his cards in such a way,' he remembered thinking, 'especially after defacing the cards themselves…'  This was, of course, in reference to Pandora's tactic of cutting part of the cards to make them easy to find within his deck.

And then, just as he'd thought he had lost the duel, the Dark Magician had sacrificed his soul, putting himself in the attack's path, allowing Yami a second chance to win.

Again, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the stone tablet in which the Dark Magician was contained.  He started; for the briefest of moments, he could have sworn the engraved figure had moved, but a split-second later it was still.  Yami blinked, wondering what to make of it.

As if things weren't strange already, Yami was getting the feeling that there was something familiar about the battle.  He had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with his past.  He felt suddenly infuriated by this thought – EVERYTHING seemed to connect to his past somehow, and yet, no matter how hard he tried, "I can't remember," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his legs, "I can never remember…"

It pained him greatly.  He loathed the helplessness he felt whenever his memories eluded him, slipping from his grasp, time and time again.

He shivered quietly.  His soul room seemed to be getting unusually cold as of late, although he couldn't fathom why.  Not that the room brought him much comfort, but it wasn't often cold like this…

Rubbing absently at his slim arms, the spirit stared up at the Dark Magician, as if searching for something.  Again, the image flickered slightly, seeming to acknowledge him.  'Nonsense,' he told himself, 'it's only a metaphysical representation of the card.'  As if to prove him wrong, the image moved a third time.  'That's it,' he thought grumpily, getting to his feet.  "Are you real or not?!" he asked in irritation, not knowing what else to do.

There was no reply.

Blushing crimson and feeling rather foolish, the former-Pharaoh sat down again and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples angrily, and thus effectively missed the soft violet glow that had begun to radiate from the stone…

**End Chapter One**

_End Notes: Phwee! End of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed; let me know if you liked it, ne? *points to review box* As a bit of a side note, did anyone catch on to the whole "Yami's soul room is getting colder" bit?  If you think you've got an idea, put your speculations in your review! I'll tell you what's going on in the next chapter's author's notes. Till later then!_


	2. Musings of a Mage

_Authors Notes: If you're looking for the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, quit looking here.  I don't own it, Kazuki Takahashi does.  Read on, oh happy angst lovers!_

_In regards to the little "Yami's soul room is getting colder" thing, everyone had very good, plausible answers, but none were quite what I was looking for.  Does everyone remember the episode in which Yami Bakura places a part of his soul into a piece of the Sennen Puzzle?  I figure, in theory, that such a dark presence would likely cause Yami at least some degree of discomfort.  After all, for all you Shonen Jump readers, we all know how much Yami appreciates people trespassing in his soul…_

_Spoiler warning is the same as it was in chapter one.  All instances having to do with Yami's past were made up by me based on my own interpretation of the stuff given on the show._

_Anyway, on with the fic; welcome to chapter two.___

**Chapter Two: Musings of a Mage**

            The Dark Magician was baffled.  This was an unusual thing, because one such as himself hardly ever questioned his actions.  And yet, here he was, brooding over his last duel.

            For, unlike Yami, the Dark Magician remembered his past.  He knew that his master's dark counterpart was the Pharaoh he had once served, and he often wanted desperately to tell the grieving spirit all that he knew.  However, he could not – MUST not; the boy was supposed to remember on his own.  He was forbidden to give even the slightest hint, no matter how much he wished to.

            He watched the spirit enter his soul room, his eyes weary.  The purple-clad mage had always found the boy's eyes to be remarkable.  Yami had always been quiet, even as a child.  He could often be found staring into space or at an object, completely silent and still.  When he was made Pharaoh, he had brought Egypt to an incredible height of prosperity.  Known for his determination and cunning, the young King excelled at the Dark Games, controlling monsters of unfathomable power.

            More unusual still was the way he treated people.  His father had been cruel, delighting in tormenting his slaves and the peasants of Thebes.  Yami, however, treated his underlings as if they were his equals.  He had been known to, on many occasions, share his food with his slaves.  In sympathy to a young peasant child, he had given her his cloak to shield her from the desert sun.  Word of his kindness spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom, and the people he ruled over came to love him.  His Duel Monsters were loyal only to him, and would give their all to win at the Games.

            Contrary to what most of his subjects thought, the Dark Games were not as easy as Yami made them seem.  He had always been small for his age, and the summoning of shadow creatures was difficult on the young Pharaoh.  Once summoned, however, his Monsters did their best not to make him strain to keep control.  They followed his every one of his orders without question.

            The Dark Magician was torn from his thoughts abruptly as Yami entered the room containing the Duel Monster tablets.  The spirit looked pained; confused.  The mage watched in silence as Yami leaned quietly against the opposite wall, and was surprised when the boy looked up, straight at him.  He slid to the floor and lowered his head, then, lost in thought.

The magician felt a pang of pity for the boy.  'He's perplexed.'  He knew the boy needed some sort of comfort, but he was unsure whether he should try to talk to him or not.  'I may just upset him further,' he thought to himself.

            He saw the boy's shoulders begin to shake, and it took him a moment to realize that Yami was crying.  The boy looked up at him a second time and the Dark Magician heard the spirit whisper, through his tears, "You saved our lives," Yami seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady, "both Yugi's and my own."

            'Always putting Yugi before himself,' the mage noted.  Since Yugi's completion of the Sennen Puzzle, Yami had felt as if he was responsible for his younger counterpart's safety.

            "I will not forget this," the boy's voice was little more than a whisper.  The mage was surprised.  'Was he… that certain that I would just think it a necessary part of the duel?  Did he truly believe I would just sit idly by and let Pandora kill them?'

**End Chapter Two**

_End Notes:  Short, I know, but I have the whole thing pre-written and had to divide it up somehow, so…  Please R&R!  Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed already; hope this chapter satisfied you guys!  Let me know if you want more. Later, people!_


	3. Reminiscence of the Past

_Author's Note: I have no idea if Mirror Force could actually stop a Chain Energy spell, but for the purposes of this fic, it's possible. XD  This flashback thing is derived from my own demented musings, and was never emphasized in the show in any way.  In other words: I made it up at some ungodly hour of the morning.  Please don't steal._

_Sorry about the lack of updates.  I've been quite busy with an evil little thing known as high school.  I'm sure you can figure out the rest.  Use your imagination. XP_

_Don't mind my sarcasm; I'm not feeling that great._

~*Flashback*~

            Yami stood facing his opponent, a powerful mage sent to duel for the Nubians.  He was panting heavily; the Duel was not in his favor.  Violet lightning split the air around him, his magic surging as he prepared to summon.

            His opponent, meanwhile, had begun to summon as well, tendrils of crimson lightning mingling with Yami's violet.  Their energies crashed together; a flash lit the expanse.  Sparks showered down, scalding Yami's skin.  His concentration, however, would not be so easily lost.

            With a fierce cry, Yami thrust his arms forward, hurling his energy outward.  The stale air surrounding the foes split with a resounding crack, and a figure appeared; one that struck fear into the hearts of many of Yami's challengers.  The mage, on the other hand, had been waiting for Yami to summon this very Monster.  He smirked cruelly.

            "You have made a grave mistake, Pharaoh," the Nubian said acidly.  Before Yami's exhausted mind could register what was happening, the other's magic was flying towards him.  He tried to cast Mirror Force, but he was too late; the Dark Magician was trapped by his adversary's Chain Energy spell.

            Yami's heart pounded in his ears.  'My strongest Shadow Creature…'  His opponent grinned viciously.

            "Tired, Pharaoh?" he spat, eyes gleaming with malice, "If you can't save your own Monsters, how will you save YOURSELF!?"  The air split once more as the mage summoned the Flame Cerberus.

            The Dark Magician watch helplessly as the tri-headed beast attacked, flames lancing toward his master.  Yami could not repress the pained scream that escaped his throat as pain tore through his small frame, and the piercing shriek he emitted permeated the thick air.  His attacker laughed madly, and the Dark Magician was filled with rage.  Never, in the time he had been at Yami's command, had the boy laughed at the pain of his opponents.  He dueled only to protect Egypt; the kingdom and the people he loved with all his soul.

            And yet, this man, a foreigner, was… deriving joy from his master's pain.  He could hear the man speaking; Yami's heavy breathing; and he knew, suddenly, that he could not allow this man to defeat Yami.  The man was readying another attack.  Yami staggered slightly as he prepared to defend.  The Dark Magician closed his eyes, knowing what he must do…

            Yami's vision swirled, his energy nearly depleted.  Never in his short life had he lost a duel.  "I must…" he whispered, "I MUST win… I must… for my people…" he drew himself to his feet as the mage raised his arms.  Yami crossed his own before him, steeling himself for the blow.  With a mighty roar, the Flame Cerberus blasted a jet of fire straight at the young Pharaoh.  He kept his eyes on the beast, unblinking, clamping his jaw shut tightly – he would not show weakness again.

            He never would have guessed what happened next.

            The Dark Magician threw his soul from his physical form – right in between the attack and his master.  He heard his master's shocked cry, "Majutsushi!" as the flames engulfed him mercilessly.  As he faded back into the Shadow Realm, he silently prayed for Yami's victory…

~*End Flashback*~

_End Notes:  Please R&R.  I know it's a little random; so am __I.__ ^_~_

_As a sort of non-related side note; has anyone played that new Duelists of the Roses game for PS2? And if so, isn't it a blast?! I love that game now… it's all strategic and fast-paced and… gah! I just love it!  I actually have to think!  So wonderful not to play by the same ol' rules as Forbidden Memories…_

_Going to shut up now..._


	4. Back to Reality

_Author's Notes: Holy crap, I didn't realize people *okay, a person* was so desperate for me to post… Many many apologies to my loyal readers *bows over and over*.  School is EVIL!!!  EVIL, I say!!_

_Thank you, Alex, for reviewing and giving me a nice jump-start.  This chapter's been sitting on my computer forever, and I just never got a chance to post it.  So, I hope it lives up to your expectations! _^_^;;; __

_It's very short, so I think I'm going to post the *in my opinion, very lame* ending as well… so short-lived… I must write over spring break *starts today*.  In fact, I PROMISE I'll write over spring break._

_Whether it'll be good, well, that's another thing entirely.  ^_~_

_One last note: thanks to everyone who corrected my card mistakes… I'll keep those suggestions in mind in future fics._

_            So, enough with my blathering; here's chapter four!_

****

**Chapter 4: Back to Reality**

            '…and victorious he certainly was,' the Dark Magician mused, snapping back to the present.  Yami was still slumped against the wall, which came as no surprise to the violet-clad mage.  He wished he could comfort the poor boy…

            Yami looked up suddenly, and the Dark Magician froze; the boy looked so desolate…

            As he continued to stare the boy down, he noticed that the boy was looking more confused by the moment.  Finally, the fiery-haired Pharaoh stood and glared up at the mage.

            "Are you real or not?!" he cried out in frustration, before blushing furiously and drooping back against the wall.

            The Dark Magician noticed, suddenly, that in his musing, he hadn't been paying attention to his own actions.  Consequently, Yami, he realized, must have seen him move.  As he resettled his gaze on the former Pharaoh, he felt his throat constrict painfully at the look in the boy's eyes.  'He was so young when the ceremony was performed…'

            Yami, though he was technically several millennia old, was still merely a child; one that had been forced to grow up far too quickly.

            As Yami lowered his head once more, the Dark Magician could take it no longer.  This boy was his master just as much as Yugi himself was, and his master needed comfort.  He knew Yami would never ask it of anyone, and it was time he took it into his own hands.

            Concentrating on the thin barrier between the Shadow Realm and Yami's soul room, he began to force his way through.  Soon enough, he emerged from the stone tablet.  He stood, looking down at the spirit, still going unnoticed by the latter…

            The Dark Magician knelt next to the shaking spirit, wondering absently what to do next.  He did not have long to contemplate this, though, as it was then that the boy looked up.  The mage watched the emotions flash through Yami's eyes: confusion, relief, surprise, and finally, 'fear…'

            The Dark Magician was startled.  'Why is he afraid?'

_End Notes: I know, I know. Very short. Chapter five is being posted today as well, and it may be the end… I'm not too happy with how it turned out though… We'll see._


	5. Comfort

_Author's Notes: Okay, here's chapter five, which I consider to be the end of the story.  However, I might change that if I get an idea for a better ending, so…_

_            Anyhow, here's chapter five!_

**Chapter 5: Comfort**

            Yami instantly turned away from the Dark Magician, wiping furiously at his tears.

            'He saw… oh gods, he saw me crying…' the boy turned towards the mage slowly, amethyst eyes cautiously peering at him through bangs of gold.  Yami felt his heart still as he saw the magician's eyes; they held not the disgust he'd expected.  Instead, he saw compassion there, and tears blurred his vision once more.

            "Majutsushi," he whispered, barely audible, "have I failed him?"

            The Dark Magician looked startled.  "Failed who?" he asked in confusion.  'Surely he doesn't mean…'

            "Yugi.  Have I failed my aibou?"

            "No." The Dark Magician's voice was firm.  "My Pharaoh, you could never fail that boy."

            "But I'm responsible for-"

            "You're not."  The mage's gaze pierced Yami's own.  "You are not obligated to protect the boy.  You do so merely because you wish him to be safe."  'That is why I protect you, as well,' he added to himself.

            Yami bowed his head silently, shame radiating from his being.

            "I'm being selfish," his voice was hoarse.  "I only entered this tournament to try and regain my memory… I should never have dragged Yugi into it…"  The spirit lapsed into silence, shaking.  The Dark Magician hesitated for a moment before laying his hand gently on the boy's shoulder.  Yami looked up at him, startled.

            "Majutsushi… what…?"

            The spirit looked at the mage, his eyes full of three millenniums' worth of pain and sorrow.

            And the Dark Magician embraced the former-Pharaoh; Yami sobbed quietly into the mage's violet robes.

            And they understood, in that moment, why they had been reunited after 3,000 years.

            'I will protect you, Yami. Always."

~*Owari… maybe…*~

_End Notes: If ANYONE'S got any ideas for things they think should happen, please leave them in a review.  Nothing may come of it, however, I'm not thrilled with how abruptly this ended, but I know not how else to go about it.  Suggestions are welcome, as are any other reviews/flames/etc.  Thanks for reading my fic. ^_^_


End file.
